


Left or Right

by Lesleeeeeey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Eirk thinks too much, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleeeeeey/pseuds/Lesleeeeeey
Summary: 在一切结束之后，Erik准备向Charles求婚。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Left or Right

**Author's Note:**

> 是看完黑凤凰的激情短打，原发LOFTER，在ao3被墙之后叛逆地决定ao3也发一次。  
> 小学生作文，难看不要骂。

他有点紧张的把两个拳头伸到Charles面前，他不知道Charles有没有读他的脑，也不知道Charles到底会选哪一个；如果他一如往常选了他右边的那一个，Erik就还有时间再准备准备；如果他选了另一个，well，那么万磁王就要在大庭广众之下表演个现场求婚了。

该死，他不应该这么做，太冲动了，像个热恋期还没过，被爱情占据了整个脑子的青年人。按他们俩的相识时间算，七年之痒都过去了，他们俩也都不年轻了，也就退休之后才有心思想这些。

右手里的戒指仿佛滚烫一样不断提醒着Erik自己的存在。算了，他告诉自己，就算不行他还可以把这个极速变成一个金属棋子，有点小就是了，他还有回旋的余地。见招拆招，万磁王什么阵仗没见识过，作为主要反派他不能妄自菲薄。

Charles对他笑了一下，然后伸出了右手。整个伸手到碰到拳头的过程像慢动作一样倒映在Erik的视网膜，再传递到视觉中枢。Erik的脑子像一群烦人的观众看电影一样疯狂讨论剧情和走向，“他伸手了他伸手了！”“他要选棋子那边了太好了！”“他会不会突然选另一边？这个小混蛋这些年狡猾不少。”“他会不会已经读完了要耍人了？”“不不不不不要相信他，闭嘴他要选了！”当Charles真的就选了棋子那一边时，Erik其实没想象中的如释重负，因为他以后还是得找机会再求婚。他还是觉得Charles读了他的脑，毫无根据，一如既往的任性。

“你有的时候真的很烦知道吗，my friend？”对面突然开口打断他的浮想联翩，并自投罗网，让Erik的偏见证据确凿。“我甚至不需要读你都能知道你要干什么。从你笑的一脸紧张还没露牙我就知道，你自己明明也想再有点时间，但我选完你却又怪我。我真的不知道你到底想怎么样了Erik，你自己知道吗？”

该死，他叹口气，他还是表现得像一个热恋期的小屁孩。“那么你愿意吗Charles？”他没跪下来，只是压低了身子探过桌子。“我要是不愿意还用跟你扯这些没用的？”Charles笑着伸出了手，“来吧给我，我们快点开始。”

Erik又叹口气，今天值得纪念毕竟是历史上万磁王叹气最多的一天，虽然也是他们俩的求婚纪念日，而X教授今天也是象棋高于爱情的一天。当他真把戒指放在他手心时对方却傻了眼。“什么？不…噢不，该死，我…”Erik更紧张了，他明明愿意的，别告诉他他反悔了，戒指不够漂亮吗太朴素了吗，Erik要疯了。

“我，呃我本来只是以为你想先走，毕竟这么多次都是我先，我不知道…”他完全被这个小混蛋耍了，不论故意还是不故意。他又叹了一口气，行吧就这样吧。“那么这次你愿意吗？”他握住Charles的手，再次问道。

“我…呃这太突然了，一点准备都没有，你怎么不提前说一声？”Erik最后叹了一次，拉住Charles的手把戒指给他戴上，“现在你不愿意也得愿意了。像我说的，我会给你一个家的，Charles。”

“好吧my friend，你还是和以前一样霸道不听人说话。”Charles终于冷静了下来，还有心情调侃Erik，“你会给我一个怎么样的家？铁皮集装箱？”这个小坏蛋还是一有空就占人便宜过嘴瘾。这次Erik没叹气，他只是靠过去堵住了对面那张喋喋不休的嘴。

**Author's Note:**

> 只要不停下脚步，道路就会延伸，所以不要停下来啊！（指创作。
> 
> 敬热爱，敬创作，敬自由。


End file.
